Diarios Mágicos
by Lady-Voldemorta
Summary: Quieres saber que escribe Harry en su diario mágico a sus 17 años? Quiénes son esas chicas tan misteriosas? Draco se aliará a Harry por única vez? ¬¬ odio los summary's, soy una mierda en ellos, bueno lean mi fic, esto es antes de que leer el 5 lib


DOMINGO 8 DE AGOSTO

Harry Potter

Bien, me encuentro escribiendo en mi nuevo diario mágico (si, suena ridículo) que me regaló Sirius, dice que él, mi padre Remus y Peter (ese mal nacido) llevaban un diario, así que me ah pedido que use uno, y bueno aquí está.

Este es el 7° año que cursaría en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mi último año, después, me dirigiré a la escuela de aurores.

Hoy, el primer día de clases, me aparecí en la plataforma 9¾ un poco antes de la hora prevista, temí pararme tarde y perder el tren, ya que Sirius es un perezoso y dudo que me aya levantado a tiempo.

Me senté en una de las bancas que había ahí, y me puse a esperar a Ron y Hermione, mis dos mejores amigos. Mientras estaba esperando comencé a pensar en este verano, no había sido como los otros, este había tenido algo especial, este verano había sido el juicio de Sirius Black, un supuesto "asesino en serie" y mi padrino.

Por suerte la juez (era una mujer) muy amigable y tranquila lo declaró inocente, también las pruebas fueron suficientes para probar que Sirius era inocente, y también, atraparon al imbécil de Peter Pettigrew, lo condenaron a 20 años en Azkaban, cuando le han dicho eso Sirius se puso muy feliz y Peter gritó como loco. Por esa razón no pude asistir a La Madriguera, ya que Sirius compró una casa en El Valle de Godric, vivo en donde antes vivía con mis padres, antes de que fueran asesinados. Lo bueno de esto es que no voy a vivir más con los Dursley.

Pero hay un problema con todo esto, el Ministerio de Magia aún no revela que Sirius es inocente, así que tal vez existe el riesgo que los dementores lo sigan persiguiendo aunque es inocente y las personas le sigan temiendo, así que algunas ocasiones tendrá que convertirse en Hocicos.

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, habían llegado los Weasley.

Harry!!!! =) – ese es Ron, mi mejor amigo, por lo que veo ah crecido mucho este verano –

Ron!! – lo saludé y volteé a ver un por encima de su hombre, detrás de él viene Fred, George, Ginny y la Sra.Weasley, los saludé al instante –

Hola señora Weasley

Hola Harry, como has crecido, corazón – me dio un gran abrazo y continué saludando a los demás –

Hola Ginny, hola chicos, como están??

Bien Harry – me contestó George, creo, aunque si no fuera por sus jersey que tiene una G, no sabría que era George – vinimos a ver el expreso, será la penúltima vez que lo veremos

O tal vez no – si ese fue Fred, y lo que dijo fue un poco extraño –

Y tu como estás Harry??....supongo que feliz – me dijo Ron discretamente –

Si =D – dije sonriente –

Sabía que...yo..y Hermione..tu sabes...ya somos..novios?? – dijo Ron sonrojándose –

Enserio?? Los felicito - vaya, enhorabuena, desde cuarto año sabía que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos –

A quién felicitan?? – preguntó una voz con curiosidad –

Hermione!! o - Ron le dio un pequeño beso en la boca yo solo miré el suelo –

Los felicito por ser novios - dije cuando terminaron su besuqueo –

Gracias Harry - dijo sonrojada – por cierto chicos, les tengo un rumor que me enteré por ser PREFECTA – dijo poniendo cara triunfal, vaya, lo único que faltaba, chismes, no es que no me gusten los chimes pero soy un maniaco que los adora –

Enserio?! Cuál?! – dijo Ron desesperadamente, creo que a Ron si le gustan ¬¬ -

Calma Ron, se los diré ya que estemos a bordo del expreso

La Sra.Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y yo caminamos hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts que estaba repleto de jóvenes y niños que se despedían de sus padres, vi que a los de nuevo ingreso tenían una cara tímida, pero luego fijé la vista en una joven mayor, que no había visto antes en Hogwarts, no se despedía de nadie, estaba sentada en una banca con sus cosas a lado y miraba el suelo. Me iba a acercar, pero vi que Lucius Malfoy se acercó primero a ella y platicaron un rato, después la chica se paró y subió al expreso con todas sus cosas, no le di más importancia.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo nos despedimos de la Sra.Weasley, de Fred y de George, seguido de subir al expreso, donde nos sentamos los tres juntos, Ginny se había ido a hablar con otras personas, de seguro con sus compañeras.

Hermione!! Cuál es el chisme!? – preguntó Ron desesperadamente –

Cálmate Ron, lo que pasa es que corre el rumor de que una nueva alumna nueva entrará a Hogwarts – sería la que vi?? – porque en su otra escuela atacó el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

QUE!? PORQUE?! – pregunté un poco asustado –

No lo sé, no se por qué atac

Sabes su nombre? De que escuela era? En que año va entrar? – pregunté rápidamente, después me di cuenta que lo dije demasiado rápido –

Calma Harry ¬¬ te vas a tragar tu propia lengua – Ron tiene razón – dijiste tres preguntas en tiempo record

Está bien, está bien, me calmaré vv – dije, tomando aire para que mis pulmones resucitaran –

Bien Harry, contestaré tus preguntas, su nombre es Émely Blackmoon, iba al Colegio Sairon de Nueva Zelanda de Magia y Hechicería N/A: si lo sé, suena como Sauron) mejor conocido como Nínkwenar – vaya, yo digo que a Hermione se le da vien lo de la memoria – y va entrar a 6° curso

QUE!!!! Blackmoon!!!

Que te ocurre Ron?? – pregunté –

No sabes sobre la famosa familia Blackmoon??

Emh...nop – contesté –

Además de ser una de las familias más ricas de todo Nueva Zelanda, el señor Mustafá Blackmoon es un entrenador de criaturas mágicas peligrosas y no peligrosas muy reconocido

Ron, me impresionas – le dijo Hermione –

Émely Blackmoon, bonito nombre - comencé a pensar, pero creo que fue en voz alta –

Seguimos hablando de distintos temas en lo que llegábamos.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, no subimos a las diligencias que nos conducirían al castillo, tras haber saludado a Hagrid. Al llegar nos dirigimos a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver la selección, Ron y Hermione platicaban con Neville, Seamus y otros amigos, mientras yo, estaba distraído con la chica de la estación. Ella era de tez blanca pálida, ojos azul marino que estaban cubiertos por unas gafas rectangulares de armazón negro, pelo castaño rojizo, largo y ondulado tenía un bonito cuerpo, muy adecuado para su edad (16 años, su túnica le quedaba grande de las mangas y le arrastraba un poco por el suelo. Estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa de los profesores, con cara tímida y su mirada fija en el suelo. En esos momentos pensaba "Será ella Émely Blackmoon??" "es muy bonita".

Pronto comenzó la selección, la cual no presté ni la más mínima atención, cuando terminó Dumbledore se paró para dar su discurso.

ME da gusto tenerlos aquí de nuevo, y a los de primer ingreso les damos una cordial bienvenida, les recordamos que el Bosque Prohibido está PROHIBIDO y cuando decimos PROHIBIDO es que está PROHIBIDO, está bien?? – nos dirigió una mirada a Ron, Hermione y a mi – bien, cambiando de tema, me da gusto presentarles a sus nuevos profesores de DCAO y Preparación para Aurores (que solamente serán para los grupos de 6° y 7° y además es opcional, solamente los que quieran) – "nuevos"?? – el Profesor Lupin, que ya ah estado aquí y la joven Profesora Hailie Dumbledore, por favor denles una bienvenida

Todos aplaudimos, mientras algunos se preguntaban si la profesora era pariente de Dumbledore, que por cierto era bonita, y tenía un cierto parecido a la chica nueva. La profesora tenía le pelo negro largo y lacio, ojos azul claro, tez blanca pálida y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la boca, alta y delgada.

También quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que va a entrar a 6° curso. Ella viene del Colegio Sairon de Nueva Zelanda de Magia y Hechicería, mejor conocido por el nombre de Nínkwenar, debido a problemas, ella a sido ubicada en este colegio, por favor recíbanla como cualquier alumno, pasa por favor

Ella tímidamente se levantó de su asiento y se situó a un lado de Dumbledore, todos aplaudían, y más los hombres ya que ella era muy bonita.

Su nombre es Émely Blackmoon y ahora sabremos a que casa pertenecerá, por favor – le señaló que se sentara –

Hubo muchos susurros, parece ser que soy el único que no sabía quién era y mucho menos de su familia.

Émely se sentó en el taburete, la profesora McGonagall le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, este examinó profundamente.

mmmm...interesante, donde te pondré¡¡ Es difícil, hay orgullo podrías ir a Slytherin, pero también hay igual de cantidad por parte de un Gryffindor, esto es difícil..... – dijo el sombrero, vi que Émely Blackmoon pensaba en algo, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y arrugaba las mangas de túnica continuamente – mmm....eso es inteligente...pero...está bien..si tu lo quieres así...irás a ...Ravenclaw!!!

La mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió con ganas, Émely sonrió y quitó su cara de timidez, se dirigió a su respectiva mesa y se sentó junto al capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw, su nombre: Elliot Hiltertonich, muy bueno por cierto.

Una última cosa muchachos, algunos equipos de quidditch necesitan nuevos jugadores, así que se harán las pruebas dentro de dos semanas. Ahora solamente me queda decir: ¡¡A CENAR!!

Dumbledore dio un aplauso y el banquete apareció, Ron y yo cenamos como locos, cuando terminamos de hacerlo Hermione se fue con los de primer año, y Ron y yo nos fuimos a la sala común, cuando llegamos al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Ron dijo la contraseña "Godric Gryffindor", nos fuimos a la cama, Ron fue directo a la cama y durmió con un bebé, mientras yo, escribo en mi diario, de todas maneras ya terminé de contar mi día y me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

Émely Blackmoon

La primera hoja de mi diario mágico que me ah regalado mi inaguantable hermano Benji, nunca pensé que me fuera a regalar algo así, bueno...de seguro mi abuelo lo obligó a que me regalara algo en mi cumpleaños, que ya pasó hace mucho por cierto.

Empecemos con algo. Me han cambiado de escuela, entes estudiaba en Nínkwenar, la escuela de magia de Nueva Zelanda, adoraba esa escuela, pero fue atacada por quién sabe cual razón, así que mi abuelo por protección me ah enviado a Hogwarts, donde se suponque que mi prima está, Alice Janszoon. Benji, apenas va empezar, ya cumplió los 11 años, ya es hora de de que sirva para algo.

Después de los ataques de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en Nínkwenar, no eh dejado de pensar en mi madre, que ella pudo haber sido....mejor ni lo pienso, mis neuronas se sobrecargan y no quiero carbonizar las escasas que tengo.

Estaba SOLITARIA en la estación de King´s Cross, plataforma 9¾, esperando la hora de salida del Expreso de Hogwarts. Es raro, aún no había nadie, simplemente un chico de pelo negro azabache y gafas, no le eh visto todo el rostro, pero creo que se me hace conocido de alguna parte, pero no pienso más en eso, o mis neuronas se sobrecargarán tratando de recordarlo, para que al final no recuerde quién es.

Me doy cuenta de que Benji no está conmigo, de seguro fue con el abuelo a compara algo ya regresará, así que me quedó callada mirando el piso, y me doy cuenta que me quedo ida, pensando en quién sabe que gansadas, pero para cuando me doy cuenta la plataforma está llena de mocosuelos escandalosos, lo cual no es muy relajante para mi sufrimiento de cabeza tamaño estampida de elefantes. Vi que Benji ya se encontraba ahí, se despedía del abuelo y él de mi, yo solo sonreí y me despedí con la mano, él desapareció por donde vinimos.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo, y sin darme cuenta alguien se me acercó por atrás, sentí su presencia por alguna extraña razón, pero me dieron escalofríos. Me levanté y me di la vuelta, vi que quién estaba detrás de mi era Lucius Malfoy, lo conozco por que es amigo de mi abuelo y por...peor...que coños hace aquí?!?!?!?!

Buenos días señorita Blackmoon, es la nieta de Mustafá Blackmoon, verdad??

Si, así es

Yo soy Lucius Malfoy – en eso llegó Benji silenciosamente y se puso a un lado mío –

Si, me acuerdo de usted, recién murió mi padre y mi madre desapareció, yo tendría mas o menos 5 años

Oh, claro, has crecido mucho Émely – volteó a ver a Benji – no me digas que él es el pequeño Benji

Si así es

Buenos días – dijo Benji tímidamente –

Buenos días Benji, vaya, como pasa el tiempo

Si verdad ???

Bueno, me tengo que retirar, salúdenme a su abuelo – se fue, ah!!! Piensa que no se que es un mortífago, eh??, pero lo sé!! muahahahaha –

Claro que si, hasta luego – pude alcanzar a contestarle – Benji, ve con los de tu curso

Claro mandona, no vemos – fue con ellos –

Nos vemos Benji – le respondí –

Tomé todas mi cosas y me fui a algún compartimiento del tren que estuviera vacío, cuando lo encontré, acomodé mi baúl, la jaula de mi lechuza marrón, que se llama Grelott y también acomodé a un lado mío la jaula de "mi minino" que se llama Clay, es un gato gris, esponjoso de pelo corto.

El tren inició su marcha, y como no tengo nada que hacer eh decidido dormir en el trayecto, pues no dormí casi nada, por lo nervios, y cuando al fin puedo cerrar los párpados mi abuelo casi me corre de casa para que llegara a tiempo a la estación de King´s Cross, así que a dormir un ratillo.

Pasó tiempo, y me desperté justo a tiempo cuando el tren amenizó su marcha. Bajé del tren y oigo a alguien vociferar "AQUÍ LOS DE PRIMERO!!!" mejor voy a averiguar. Encontré a un chico de la casa de Ravenclaw de 6° curso, su nombre era Elliot Hiltertonich, un chico de pelo negro, bien peinado, ojos grises, de tez blanca y muy amable, que me dijo que teníamos que subir a unos carruajes, como no sabía en donde era, él se ah ofrecido a llevarme.

Después de todo ese viaje la un profesor guapo, me ah dicho que tenía que pasar yo primero antes que todos al Gran Comedor y me fuera a sentar a un lado de la mesa de los profesores. Entré y estaba vacío, excepto por los profesores, me senté en una silla que estaba a un lado de la mesa de los profesores y esperé. Poco a poco fueron entrando alumnos, y estaba siendo matada y rematada por las miradas de todos los presentes. Soy tímida cuando hay multitudes que se te quedan viendo como bicho rara, así que me limito a verlos y mejor miro el suelo, que por cierto está bien pulido.

Luego, al Gran Comedor, entra una mujer, ya (con todos mis respetos) raciencita, pero no lo disfrazaba, bueno, mas o menos, después me enteré que era la profesora de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall, bueno, el caso es que custiodaba a los alumnos de primero, después oigo que alguien canturrea, y es un sombrero. Todo el comedor explotó en aplausos y viroteos, pero no quiero ver y exclusivamente aplaudo a lo menzo, solamente observo cuando eligen casa a mi hermano menor y único, alias "El gorgojo" (para mi), aunque le pongo un sin fin de sobrenombre.

Blackmoon, Benji!! – le vocea la profesora y hay susurros –

Mi hermano va a sentarse al banquillo ese y le pusieron el sombrero parlanchín en la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso, estaba segura de que casi desfallece, el sombrero comenzó a murmurar algo y hasta el último gritó GRYFFINDOR!!! Vaya sobresalto que me ah pegado ese sombrero. Se lo han llevado a Gryffindor, vaya que es suertudo.

Después de la selección, el profesor Dumbledore se ah parado para hablar.

Me da gusto tenerlos aquí de nuevo, y a los de primer ingreso les damos una cordial bienvenida, les recordamos que el Bosque Prohibido está PROHIBIDO y cuando decimos PROHIBIDO es que está PROHIBIDO, está bien?? – WOW!! Le dirigió una mirada a Harry Potter!!! Y a sus dos amigos!! – bien, cambiando de tema, me da gusto presentarles a sus nuevos profesores de DCAO y Preparación para Aurores (que solamente serán para los grupos de 6° y 7° y además es opcional, solamente los que quieran) el Profesor Lupin – el es el profesor guapo que me trajo al gran comedor!!! – que ya ah estado aquí y la joven Profesora Hailie Dumbledore – yo la conozco de algún lado, se que la eh visto, al igual que al profesor Dumbledore, pero no puede ser por que yo vivía en Nueva Zelanda y ellos en Inglaterra – por favor denles una bienvenida

Todos los alumnos les celebraron al hombre guapo, con cara de cansancio y al la bonita profesora, que se le veía cara de tener sueño. Vaya, pobres, de seguro también sus abuelos los corrieron de casa para llegar temprano, bueno...eso hizo el mío con Benji y conmigo.

Dumbledore continuó hablando:

También quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que va a entrar a 6° curso – uh-oh esa soy yo –. Ella viene del Colegio Sairon de Nueva Zelanda de Magia y Hechicería – ve al grano abuelo, sin más, se llama Nínkwenar, no se por que se enredan más diciendo todo ese rollete - mejor conocido por el nombre de Nínkwenar – a eso me refiero yo -, debido a problemas ella a sido ubicada en este colegio, por favor recíbanla como cualquier alumno, pasa por favor

Con las piernas de goma, me levanté de mi lugar y fui a un lado de Dumbledore, mientras, todos aplaudían

Su nombre es Émely Blackmoon – ah mucha honra!!! Hubo cuchicheos, creo que se han sorprendido por mi apellido –  y ahora sabremos a que casa pertenecerá, por favor – me señaló que me sentara –

Le hice caso y me senté en el banquillos, la profesora McGonagall me plantó el Sombrero Seleccionador, este me inspecciónó. Me sentí violada , en el mejor sentido!! Eh??

mmmm...interesante, donde te pondré¡¡ Es difícil, hay orgullo podrías ir a Slytherin, pero también hay igual de cantidad por parte de un Gryffindor, esto es difícil..... – empezó a decir el sombrero –

Oh!! Por Merlín!! Cerré los ojos con toda mi fuerza y comencé a arrugar las mangas de mi túnica, que me quedaban un "poquito" grandes, ¬¬ sarcasmo, la utilizo grande porque así las usaba mi papá, creo que es trauma.

Mientras el Sombrero me seguía inspeccionando yo pensaba _Por las barbas de Merlín!!!! Por favor ya haslo!! Solo que hay que tener cuidado, estamos en tiempos de guerra y no quiero salir perturbada_ pensé nerviosamente, para lo que el sombrero me respondió:

mmm....eso es inteligente...pero...está bien..si tu lo quieres así...irás a ...RAVENCLAW!!! – PIUF!! Me hizo caso el sombrerito, no se por que razón no quería ir a Gryffindor y a Slytherin

Los de la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudieron alegres, yo me alegré, la profesora McGonagall me retiró el sombrero y luego me dirigí a mi respectiva mesa, donde me senté con Elliot, que ya lo había conocido anteriormente.

Una última cosa muchachos – añadió Dumbledore – algunos equipos de quidditch necesitan nuevos jugadores, así que se harán las pruebas dentro de dos semanas. Ahora solamente me queda decir: ¡¡A CENAR!!

Me alegré mucho!!! Ya que AMO el quidditch, pero, claro está, AMO más los duelos de magia.

Comí como Merlín manda, entre tanto, le conversaba a Elliot y a otros chicos que estaban interesados en mi historia, de mi antigua escuela y que iba a ver si podía entrar al equipo de quidditch de Raveclaw como buscadora, él me explicó que antes era una muchacha llamada Cho Chang, vaya, que encantador ¬¬.

Después de cena Elliot me enseñó el camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw, que está en el ala oeste del castillo. Nos topamos con un retrato, Elliot le dijo la contraseña, la cual me aprendí rápidamente, la contraseña era "bolas de helado levitadoras" un poco largo, pero seguro que ningún intruso se meta.

Después, el prefecto me llevó a mi habitación, me presenté con las comadres, una se llama Sally Branagh, Maggie Burke y por último Abbery Buteflika, que fue la que mejor me calló, ella era una chica delgada, con ojos color verde, tez blanca, pelo rojizo y ondulado, muy simpática, divertida, bromista y a veces muy enojona, eso expresó cuando se enfureció con Salí, ya que le arrojó una almohada.

Bueno, luego de hacer eso, preparamos nuestras cosas para el día siguiente, no acostamos, yo escribí en mi diario y luego a dormir.

Hailie Dumbledore

Lo sé, puedo estar un poco ruca para estas cosas, pero Christopher, mi hermano mayor me ah regalado este diario mágico y me enseñó un truco para no escribir en él, sino para que se escriba solo, yo pienso lo que quiero que se escriba y se pone en el diario, bonito verdad??

Bueno, vayamos al grano. Hoy fue mi primer día en Hogwarts, mañana comenzaré a trabajar, soy la nueva profesora de DCAO y Preparación para Aurores (PA) que solamente se las daré a los de 6° y 7° curso, y solamente será a los que quieren ser aurores. Esas dos clases las impartiré con otro profesor, llamado Remus Lupin, según mi abuelo es una persona muy bueno en lo que hace y es también muy buena persona.

El día comenzó así:

Me desperté sola en mi casa, a un lado mío no estaba Andrew (mi novio) supuse que se había ido a trabajar, o tal vez no había llegado a dormir en la noche, asuntos con los mortífagos y esas cosas, ese es mi GRAN secreto, él no sabe que yo se que el es mortífago, pero algún día lo sabrá y me va a escuchar ese maldito.

Era muy temprano pero ya no tenía sueño, me fui a bañar, cepillar los dientes y todo lo que tenga que ver con higiene.

Bajé a la cocina, me preparé un desayuno para mi y para Lord Huronsky (mi hurón).

Me fijé en la hora, me volvía a cepillar los dientes y revisé mi baúl por última vez para ver si llevaba todo. Cuando terminé de hacer eso fui a mi chimenea y tomé la red flu para llegar a el Callejón Diagon, para luego dirigirme a El Caldero Chorreante, según mi abuelo, ahí me esperarían los profesores de Pociones y DCAO, el profesor Snape y el profesor Lupin.

Cuando llegué ahí, comencé en sacudirme la túnica, que la tenía llena de hollín, luego me dirigí a El Caldero Chorreante y ahí me senté en una mesa y esperé. Después de 5 minutos dos hombres llegaron y se me acercaron y se pusieron frente a mi. Uno venía vestido de negro, túnica negra, además, pelo negro y grasoso, ojos negros, nariz ganchuda, tez blanca pálida y con cara muy seria. El otro era más guapo, jeans azules, un poco sucios, zapatos cafés, camisa blanca y su túnica era café y estaba desgarrada, pelo castaño con un poco de pelo grisáceo, ojos hermosamente dorados, nariz perfecta, cara tierna y amigable.

Señorita Dumbledore?? – me preguntó el hombre de negro –

Si esa soy yo - me levanté de mi asiento –

Bienvenida señorita Dumbledore - dijo el profesor de ojos dorados, solamente espero que ese sea el profesor Lupin – yo soy el profesor de DCAO – SI!!!!! Merlín me escuchó!! – Remus J. Lupin – me extendió la mano – mucho gusto

Mucho gusto profesor Lupin – le di la mano – Hailie Dumbledore – no te sonrojes Hailie!!!! Olvídenlo, lo hice ¬¬, no soltamos y luego yo volteé a ver a el otro – y usted??

Maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape – este hombre se podría dedicar a telégrafo –

Mucho gusto – no me dio la mano, así que yo tampoco – soy Hailie Dumbledore – repetí – y el es – señalé a mis pies a mi hurón – Lord Huronsky

Es lindo – me respondió Lupin –

Gracias – estaba por decirle, tu también eres lindo, pero no creo que sea respetuoso –

Sin darme cuenta, un hombre de pelo platinado se nos acercó, que tenía cara de malo.

Severus, profesor Lupin, tanto tiempo ah pasado – dijo maliciosamente –

Lucius – gruñó Snape –

Que no piensan presentarme a esta muchachita?? – pasó la lengua por los dientes –

No quiero molestarla – respondió Snape –

No es ninguna molestia profesor Snape – mala idea, pues él me miró con cara de "no hubieras abierto tu tremenda bocaza niña" pero ya no podía retractarme – soy la profesora de DCAO de Hogwarts y daré también Preparación para Aurores – le tendí la mano y él me la besó – soy Hailie Dumbledore

Dumbledore?? – a este tío yo lo conozco –

Si, así es, soy la nieta del director Albus Dumbledore

Interesante – al fin me soltó la mano – disculpe, en donde trabajaba?? Siento que ya la eh visto en algún lado – y yo ya sé de donde te conozco –

Claro, trabajaba como auror en el sector Épsilon 52, soy la jefa de ese sector, siempre rondamos el Ministerio de Magia y yo archivo los criminales y los casos

Interesante trabajo señorita Dumbledore, además, a mi entender estar en el sector Épsilon es un gran honor y son de los mejores pagados

Amh...si – me comencé a poner incómoda, y al parecer el profesor Lupin se dio cuenta y fue al rescate –

Señorita Dumbledore, tenemos que irnos

Es cierto, bueno, fue un honor haberlo conocido señor... – nunca me dijo su nombre y apellido!! –

Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy

Señor Malfoy, pero nos tenemos que retirar

El honor fue mío señorita Dumbledore, y si necesita algo, solo dígamelo – si, claro, ¬¬, me besó nuevamente la mano y se retiró –

Claro – dije sarcásticamente y con una cara de molesta que nadie me la podía quitar, solo el profesor Lupin, que intervino –

Está lista señorita Dumbledore??

Si

Nos dirigimos afuera de El Caldero Chorreante, al parecer esperábamos a alguien, mientras hacíamos eso, charlé con el profesor Lupin (que me ayudaba con mi baúl), y su vida está llena de mucha "acción", por decirlo así, y es una persona SUPER tierna e inteligente.

Después de unos 20 minutos, llegó....¡¡¡Andrew Blackwolf Transkovsky Radénkovic!!! Si!!! Mi novio!!, trabaja en una tienda de ingredientes para pociones y también es auror, solo que está en el sector Omega 37, nos conocimos en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero hay algo que me molesta de él, el es auror solo para sacar información del Ministerio de Magia y pasársela al maldito de Voldemort. De hecho, el y yo ya vamos a acabar nuestra relación, no sabe que se que es mortífago, pero sospecha, y la verdad es que no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi familia, amigos o incluso a mi. Además, lo encontré enredándose con la zorra que se hacía llamar "mi mejor amiga" así que ya hay suficiente razones.

Al fin llega señor Blackwolf – dijo Snape secamente – trae lo que le pedí??

Claro que si Snape – le dio un paquete MUY grande y luego me volteó a ver – Hailie!!! Ya te vas??

Así es Andrew – dije cortante, pero el me abrazó y me dio un pequeño beso en la boca, que no le respondí –

Te deseo muy buena suerte Hailie, recuerda que te quiero mucho

Si, Andrew

Me tengo que ir, y tu también – me quiso dar otro beso en la boca pero yo lo evité – adiós – se despidió un poco confundido y triste –

Sin decir nada caminamos dentro de El Caldero Chorreante, fuimos a la chimenea y de ahí fuimos a Hogsmeade, de ahí fuimos a Las Tres Escobas y tomamos un pasadizo secreto, caminamos por él y nos desviamos por una pared secreta muy extraña. Mientras, el profesor Lupin y yo platicábamos mientras seguíamos a Snape y nosotros cargábamos mi "ligero" baúl.

Así que conoce a ese hombre verdad??

Se nota??

Jajajaja, así es - oh que lindo rie, sonríe y está...NO!!! Hailie es muy pronto para decir y pensar esas cosas – y quién es el joven?? Cuénteme de él, solo para hacer plática y conocernos mejor

Oh, claro!! , el es mi próximo ex-novio Andrew Blackwolf Transkovsky Radénkovic, es auror en el sector Omega 37, trabaja en una tienda de ingredientes para pociones, lo conocí en el Ministerio de Magia, y ahí comenzamos a salir – omitamos que es un mortífago y hombre lobo – y bueno, terminamos siendo  - ¬¬ desgraciadamente –

Porqué "próximo ex-novio"??

Por que el muy cabrón me engañó con mi "mejor amiga"

Oh

Muy sentimental su historia señorita Dumbledore, pero preferiría que se callara para que podamos avanzar más rápido – me dijo el amargado profesor Snape que esta guiándonos –

Oiga!!! Usted a mi no me calla!! – le grité enojada, haciendo que se parara y girara sobre sus talones, yo aproveché y me acerqué a él, dejando al pobre de Lupin solo con mi baúl – no es mi problema que a usted no le hayan preguntado y que tenga un corazón tan duro!!! Muy típico de los ex-mortífagos, a mi opinión ellos quedan traumados – golpe bajo!!! Pues se me quedó viendo con unos ojos como platos –

QUIÉN LE DIJO ESO!!!!

Cree que mi abuelo no me contaría nada de las personas con quién iba a trabajar?!?!

Ese viejo de Albus – refunfuñó Snape y continuó caminando, Lupin y yo lo seguimos, claro que le ayudé a Lupin a cargar MI baúl –

O sea que.... – se atrevió a decir Lupin – usted sabe lo de mi...

Licantropía?? – golpe fuerte!! Sonó muy duro – si lo sé, se que usted es un lobito y que fue una accidente de cuando usted era pequeño

Y no le molesta??

Claro que no, yo conviví con un hombre lobo, créame era muy tierno y no es su culpa hacer daño en SUS TRANSFORMACIONES, y usted no es una excepción, nos llevaremos muy bien profesor Lupin, créame

Se lo agradezco mucho, y por favor tutéeme, no estoy tan viejo

Está bien, Remus, pero usted también me tiene que tutear

Si me lo pides así Hailie, así lo ar

Tengo que aceptarlo, Remus es muy atractivo, y no sé si es muy repentino, pero puede que sea la persona que busco, que es parte de mi y...todo eso.

Al fin llegamos al final del túnel, o pasadizo, Snape y Remus me ayudaron con el baúl y luego salí yo con la ayuda de los dos. Llegamos directo al despacho de mi abuelo, eso es Tan extraaaaaño. Mi abuelo, ya nos estaba esperando con una GRAN sonrisa junto a Fawkes.

Abuelo!! – corrí a abrazarlo – como estás?? – lo solté para que pudiera hablar, pues con mi abrazo de oso creo que no lo dejaba respirar –

Muy bien Hailie, como estás tu??

Yo muy bien abuelo

EJEM... – interrumpió el amargado Snape – yo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer antes de que lleguen los alumnos

Está bien Severus

Hasta luego – se fue y Lupin se sentó en un sofá que había –

Y tu hermanos??

Muy bien, bueno...lo de siempre, Christopher trabaja con el abuelo de Émely, son entrenadores de criaturas mágicas peligrosas y no peligrosas, y Holly...- di un suspiro de cansancio – ya sabes, siempre con sus....cosas

Si, lo entiendo muy bien Hailie, tu hermana nos tiene a todos muy molestos

Y decepcionados – intervine –

También - dejó a Fawkes y se fue a sentar a su silla yo me senté en una de enfrente a su mesa – Hailie, quiero decirte que a Émely la han cambiado a esta escuela

A Émely!?!?! Mi prima!?!?! La que no sabe que eres su abuelo!?!?! Y la que no sabe que su mamá no le hizo nada a su papá?!?!? – si creo que ya sé quién es –

Si, ella, su escuela fue atacada por Voldemort

QUE!?!?! – dijimos al mismo tiempo Remus y yo, el se acercó a nosotros –

Así es, al parecer ya quiere comenzar a reunir seguidores, y esta vez los quiere jóvenes, por eso, Mustafá la ah mandado aqu

Pero...que pasará ahora??

No lo sé Hailie, no lo sé, pero aquí van a estar bien todos

Eso es cierto

Continuamos hablando, sobre las clases que daríamos Remus y yo, los horarios y todas esas chulerías, luego seguimos con lo que haríamos para proteger Hogwarts.

Seguido, mi abuelo y Remus me llevaron a mi despacho, había una mesa, una silla con cojines guindas, muchos libreros con libros de DCAO y Encantamientos, y tenía una ventana grande destrás de la silla para que entrara la luz. QUE HERMOSO!!!!! O estoy feliz!! Mi propio despacho, vi una puerta continua, la abrí y era mi habitación entré en ella y vi que era grande, tenía baño, closet y una cama matrimonial, para mi solita!!!! Y una ventana mediana.

Luego de que me instalé fui con mi abuelo a que me presentara a TODOS los maestros, conocí uno por uno, y todos me dijeron que tenía mucho parecido con mi abuelo.

Pasó el tiempo, y los alumnos estaba por llegar, así que todos tomaron su lugar, en la mesa de profesores, donde me tocó sentarme a un lado de mi abuelo y de Remus.

Poco a poco llegaron TODOS los alumnos, y luego los de primer ingreso, fueron seleccionados por el Sombrero Seleccionador, vi cuando seleccionaban a Benji, le tocó estar en Gryffindor.

Luego mi abuelo habl

Me da gusto tenerlos aquí de nuevo, y a los de primer ingreso les damos una cordial bienvenida, les recordamos que el Bosque Prohibido está PROHIBIDO y cuando decimos PROHIBIDO es que está PROHIBIDO, está bien?? – dirigió su mirada a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger – bien, cambiando de tema, me da gusto presentarles a sus nuevos profesores de DCAO y Preparación para Aurores (que solamente serán para los grupos de 6° y 7° y además es opcional, solamente los que quieran) el Profesor Lupin que ya ah estado aquí y la joven Profesora Hailie Dumbledore  por favor denles una bienvenida

Me levanté junto con Lupin para agradecer los aplausos, que eran bastantes. Luego mi abuelo continuó, presentando a Émely diciendo que ella entraría a Hogwarts porque había tenido problemas a su antiguo colegio de magia que era Nínkwenar. Vi que tenía miedo y que no miraba a nadie, la profesora McGonagall le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador y dijo palabras muy extrañas:

mmmm...interesante, donde te pondré¡¡ Es difícil, hay orgullo podrías ir a Slytherin – pues claro!! – pero también hay igual de cantidad por parte de un Gryffindor, esto es difícil.... – silencio – mmm....eso es inteligente...pero...está bien..si tu lo quieres así...irás a ...RAVENCLAW!!!

Miré a mi abuelo con extrañeza, y luego me susurró al oído:

Ella se lo pidió, pero ya verás que luego se va a arrepentir – se levantó y habló con el colegio – Una última cosa muchachos – agregó – algunos equipos de quidditch necesitan nuevos jugadores, así que se harán las pruebas dentro de dos semanas. Ahora solamente me queda decir: ¡¡A CENAR!!

Con una palmadita apareció el banquete, comí muy bien, estaba hambrienta, pues desayuné muy poco y no comí.

Luego fui a mi dormitorio, preparé las cosas para mis clases de mañana y ahora me dispongo a dormir. Bueno, buenas noches.


End file.
